Peace and Boredom
by fantasyanimegirl283
Summary: Taro Kagami, peaceful death. In fourty seconds, Taro Kagami was going to die. He was still so young, so ignorant and clueless. What awaited him after using the Death Note that Shinigami lost? Time was ticking. 38, 39... Taro closed his eyes and inhaled, bracing himself for eternal nothingness. 40. What a boring way to die. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and do not own ****_a _****Death Note :P**

**A/N: This is based on the Pilot Chapter (before the whole plot with Light Yagami). Have fun reading! I hope you like it.**

* * *

Peace and Boredom

Taro at first didn't know what the "Death" on the Death Note meant, let alone the strange power the book possessed.

He just happened to pick up the book that the foolish Shinigami, Ryuk, lost in the world of the living. He didn't learn that much english in class before. With a quivering hand, he decided to use it as a diary, writing the names of the boys who bullied him. He did not know the rules of the Death Note. It was only the memory of being beaten that haunted him at the moment.

Then he found out the translation to "Death" after finding out the godlike power of the Death Note. Eyes wide, jaw dropped, heart hammering.

Did he...? Was it possible? Maybe it was just a coincidence? A stroke of luck? Who would call it luck anyway, when the lives of innocent people are being thrown away like trash? Even if they were bullies, they were still people with lives to live! Can a notebook really take that away in seconds with one swish of a pen? No one deserves to die.

But Taro Kagami killed them anyway.

* * *

_Ka... Kagami... Kagami._

He saw eyes with no pupils. Just white - nothing, staring into his own. These faces he thought he knew looked distorted and rotten from death.

_Why?_

Blank eyes along with pale, dead skin. Revolting foam escaping dried, cracked lips, dribbling down the necks that no longer held a pulse.

_WHY?!_

Not one drop of blood was shed, but the damage inside was done. The blood suddenly stopped pulsing through their veins. The heart was weak.

_Thump thump, thump... Thump... Thump..._

And death took over, with a voice so chilling and sharp, like an icy knife cutting at his own heart.

_Why did you kill us, Kagami?!_

The young school boy woke up with a start, jolting up into a sitting position. Cold sweat dripped down his back and temple, with hot tears streaming down his face. His black, damp hair clung to his forehead with sweat. He nervously brushed them away to the side, still trembling with fear.

Ryuk cackled at him, "I already know what you're so afraid of. Oh, you humans are such cowards... it amuses me. _You_ amuse me, Taro. I like you."

"You do?" Taro choked out, still fazed by his nightmare. As scary as Ryuk was with his Shinigami get up and strange facial features, having him there to talk to was...  
comforting.

"Yeah, just a bit," he replied with his raspy tone, "but only when you're not boring."

Taro tried catching his breath, looking around his room and tightly holding his blanket.

_Ryuk_. How long was he going to stay with him? But then again, he was the only person who knew about the killings Taro committed, it was the only thing that kept him sane... even if Ryuk was insane.

"Well, of course you're gonna have dreams like that," Ryuk said, exhaling. It almost sounded like a sigh. "You've killed five people in two days and you're just a mere boy..."

"K-killed?" Taro spat, "I- I didn't kill them! I never intended any negative things towards them..."

He didn't want any of this. He didn't know that a random notebook he found would cause this much pain and trauma in his life - the life he barely lived yet. Why did Ryuk have to drop it in Japan? On Earth?

"I didn't want them to die! I didn't even want anything bad to happen to them! I was just writing... I wasn't trying to-"

Ryuk exhaled again, the slight growl in his throat making it sound even more like a sigh. Obviously, he found this kid boring again, the way he got all defensive, but Taro was too in shock to notice.

With long, bony fingers, he held a normal looking eraser, new and clean of pencil smudges.

Something rumbled in the back of the Shinigami's throat as he spoke, "Quit your crying, kid. If that's so, then ya wanna use this?"

Taro slowly tilted his head up to see what Ryuk was talking about.

"It's the Death Eraser," he stated.

"Huh?" The boy whispered feebly, "What's that?"

Would that small piece of rubber be able to wipe away all of Taro's worries, fears and suffering? By using that... that "Eraser", would it atone for his sins?

"If you erase the name on the notebook with this, as long as the body has not been burnt, that person will come back to life," Ryuk explained, then tossed the item towards the boy.

Taro caught it and stared at it, feeling relief wash over him. He felt like crying. He was so afraid.

"B-but, I wrote in pen-"

"That doesn't matter, Taro," the Shinigami snapped in impatience.

There was a small pause as the child bit his lip, inhaling through his nose.

"Ryuk," Taro finally said, his voice firm and clearer than before, "pass me the Death Note."

"What are you thinking, as you keep holding that notebook so tightly?"

* * *

There were more killings. More and more students and detectives were dying of heart attacks.

Ryuk chuckled coldly. He knew it wasn't that Taro boy who was murdering. Taro had the Death Note in his drawer the whole time, untouched. It had to be someone else.

"Truth is," he admitted, grinning at him, " I dropped another Death Note. Hehe, silly me."

The look on Taro's face was priceless to Ryuk. Surely, he was going to have a lot more fun.

* * *

Taro added up all the clues and came to a conclusion. He knew exactly who it was that possessed the other Death Note, but killing that person wasn't the answer.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him and found his friend scribbling down names on a black, leather notebook at his house.

"Die! Die! Die, all of you!" His friend seethed.

"Miura-kun!" Taro gasped, and lunged for him, "Stop it!"

After his reasoning, they realized that their fear of being caught corrupted both of them.

"Let's take this notebook to the police," Taro stated, standing up. It took a lot of strength not to fall back down in exhaustion. "Our only choice is to tell them the truth and get them to understand."

The usual grin on Ryuk's face tugged slightly downward, which was a rare sight to see.

After hearing Taro and his friend, Miura's plan, he started to get bored again.

* * *

"Miura-kun, write my name in the notebook, and once they confirm I'm dead, erase it with this!" Taro quickly passed the Death Eraser to his friend, a confident look in his eyes, "Oh, and after my name, write 'peaceful death'. Heart attacks look painful."

All the police needed was proof that the Death Note worked. So Taro used himself as an example. He trusted his friend. They were both terrified by the note already.

"Are you sure?" Miura asked, shaking in fear.

The two investigators narrowed their eyes at the school boys. Just what game were they playing?

Taro breathed in deeply, and nodded, confirming it. There was a heavy silence in the air. The sound of pencil scratching against paper cut the silence.

_Taro Kagami. Peaceful..._

Miura's hand shook uncontrollably. What if Taro was wrong? What if this plan of his goes wrong and he actually...

_Death._

What if he dies?

* * *

Ryuk began to laugh silently to himself. That kid had guts.

Taro Kagami was dead, but only for a few seconds, before the police brought him back to life with the Death Eraser.

Taro opened his eyes, taking a quick, deep breath, life washing over his pale face. He looked around, feeling so relieved to see the world again.

The police looked at him with shock and horror. He really was dead for those few seconds. His heart only started beating after they erased his name.

What in the world was this notebook?

They did not need to discuss anything. Something this terrifying and powerful shouldn't exist in the world, thus one of the Death Notes that Ryuk dropped was burnt, remaining a secret to only those who saw it that day.

"I'm so glad it's all over, Taro..." Miura said softly, on the verge of tears. "I'm glad we won't have to see that notebook ever again."

"Yes, don't worry about it anymore, Miura-kun," Taro said soothingly, and gave his friend a warm smile.

* * *

"I was watching, Taro," Ryuk whispered, "Hehe, you're pretty smart."

"Oh?"

"You told the police that Miura got a hold of the notebook because you discarded _your_ Death Note," Ryuk said. "What you basically said was that you lost ownership of the Death Note and gave it to your friend. So why am I still obliged to stay here with you?"

"You tell me."

"I dropped two Death Notes, Taro. Two. It was only Miura's Death Note that was destroyed, not yours. I don't need to stay with Miura anymore. That was the other Death Note I dropped, but it's gone now."

The Shinigami paused.

"You convinced the police that there was only one Death Note to begin with. You didn't even tell them about yours?"

"Why are you just repeating everything I did?" Taro questioned gently.

"I'm just saying..."

Ryuk cackled loudly, his shoulders twitching.

"You're a good liar, Taro."

* * *

"So how was it?"

"What, Ryuk?"

"The world of the dead."

* * *

Taro Kagami was able to escape death.

It was blank, like he was surrounded by white sand and bones. He was isolated and alone. He was nothing for all eternity.

He heard plenty of voices though, whispering to each other, "Why is he here? I've heard from Ryuk-"

_Ryuk?_

"- that he can't even kill one person without freaking out about it."

"So what? He's not worthy enough to hang with us?" Another voice cackled, the same tone similar to Ryuk's.

Taro couldn't see the other people. He just saw shadowy figures, but they were blurred.

Worthy? Taro wasn't worthy enough to be in nothingness? Was this even... nothingness? No. It couldn't have been.

"Meh, then he'll barely do any work for us. Just let him rot here."

Was this punishment for using the Death Note?

Then he was brought back, before he could get the full feeling of death.

* * *

"Ryuk!" The Shinigami King boomed, "By giving a Death Eraser to a human, you have made a slight disruption in the world of the dead. Once a life is taken away, you should not bring it back! Once it is destroyed, it is destroyed! Do not play with a human's life so carelessly!"

"Then why did you make one in the first place?" Ryuk countered.

The Shinigami King slammed his bony fist on the arm of his throne. "It was forged by other Shinigami! Being the ruler of Death, do you think I would create such a disgraceful item? It mocks the whole duty of a Shinigami! I spit upon those vermin that made it."

He leaned back in his chair, relaxing a bit. "What surprises me is that you found the last Death Eraser. I command you to hand it over, so it can properly be disposed of. I do not want this to happen again. Now get back to your owner!"

Ryuk scoffed under his breath, and tossed the Eraser to him. "Do whatever you want, I just wanted to see what the kid would do with it."

After that event, the rules of the Death Note was altered and emphasized.

_All humans, without exception, will eventually die._  
_After they die, the place they go to is Mu (nothingness)._  
_Once dead, they can never come back to life.  
_  
And that was the last of the Death Eraser.

* * *

"All those who use the Death Note will die and not go to heaven nor hell," Ryuk explained to Taro, who was all grown up now, on the verge of death.

Years have passed, but Taro only received that information now.

"I see... I've stopped using it ever since that day with those five classmates. I'm still being punished?" Taro muttered, his long black hair tangled and in his face. He sighed. "I've been there before, I guess it wouldn't be bad to go there again."

"I will have to write your name, Taro Kagami," Ryuk said in a eerie tone, "but I doubt you'll go to the same place again."

"Same... place? Wasn't that Mu that I went to?" Taro questioned. "I thought the only place I can go to is nothingness!"

"Just ignore me, kid. You're dying."

"And you... destroyed the Death Eraser, didn't you?" The man managed to say. "So no human that had his name written down can come back to life?"

The Shinigami nodded. "Boss didn't like them. Turns out they were breaking the laws of the Death Note."

Taro chuckled with the energy he had left. "You're strange for a Shinigami."

"I got bored, that's all."

"You... you know what to do, Ryuk. You know how I am."

"Of course." Ryuk snickered, "It's been fun, Taro, even if you got boring at times."

He took out a pen and his own Death Note, and began to write:

_Taro Kagami. Peaceful death._

Time was ticking. Taro closed his eyes and inhaled, bracing himself for eternal nothingness once more.

_Thirty-eight... Thirty-nine... Forty._

Taro Kagami was dead, tightly holding onto his own Death Note.

Ryuk crouched over and picked it up, taking it back.

* * *

_"What are you thinking, as you keep holding that notebook so tightly?" Ryuk demanded._

_Taro gave him a worried look, his eyes twitching, trembling hands tightly hugging the Death Note. "A... a peaceful world?"_

* * *

"You were too innocent, Taro. You don't have the guts to kill anyone," he said to himself, staring down at his dead body, "I doubt I'll see you again with another Death Note. You'll just be in nothingness."

He slid Taro's Death Note into a case, and began to fly back to his world.

"Yes, you will go to Mu. I'm glad though, I don't want to force you to kill anymore people with this note. I know how much it affected you."

He growled slightly. "Well, I have to admit, Taro was pretty boring. He didn't really do anything with the Death Note."

He scanned through Taro's Death Note, staring at the blank pages that were only used once to write five names, only to be erased. It looked barely used.

"I'll be sure to drop this one again in Japan. Maybe this time the kid who picks it up will be more... entertaining."

Peaceful death? Oh, come on, he had a Death Note. And what does he do? Nothing at all. Maybe he deserves to go into nothingness.

Ryuk grinned, chuckling to himself.

_"What a boring way to die."_

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me your thoughts on my first Death Note fic! I think that people who use the Death Note turn into Shinigami, while others go to Mu (nothingness). Taro wouldn't have been a good Shinigami though, so he went to Mu.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I edited the story just a bit with the rules of the Death Note. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Don't forget to review! Thanks.**


End file.
